


postwar

by innsjovide



Series: asami sato fails at avoiding her own emotion [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Neutral Ending, F/F, Right after b3, bit of korrasami pining, hittin myself in the feels 2night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: Asami feels helpless after Korra gets poisoned.
Relationships: Bolin & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: asami sato fails at avoiding her own emotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	postwar

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place on the ride home from the northern air temple

The victory didn’t feel like a victory. 

It should’ve, three out of four red lotus members were dead, and the fourth was chained up in platinum on his way to a maximum security prison. 

The airbenders were safe, the world had been saved from pure anarchy. By all accounts, it should’ve been counted as a pure victory. 

But images of Korra’s broken, beaten body kept flashing through Asami’s mind, and every practical voice in her mind telling her that they had won was instantly silenced.

Asami looked down onto the sprawling, majestic mountains of the northern earth kingdom. There were so many people on the airship now- Suyin’s metalbenders and the new airbenders, Tenzin and his family, Mako and Bolin. Chief Tonraq of the Southern water tribe and his daughter, Avatar Korra. 

Korra was being healed, elsewhere in the airship. Asami was felt both glad she didn’t have to face Korra in her current state, and helpless, because she knew she couldn’t do anything. 

Asami tore her gaze from the slowly moving landscape beneath them. Focusing on how inefficient they were being wasn’t of much help now, everyone was doing the best they could.

She looked around the deck of the airship. Around her stood her companions, some she knew, some strangers. Many were injured, like her, covered in bruises and cuts from the fight. A few, particularly the airbenders, sported burns, most likely from either the lava or the explosions. There weren’t enough healers to go around, and everyone had agreed that Korra deserved it more than anyone. 

Asami sat down, her back to the window, and focused on her sleeve cuffs. One had been torn up during the fight, the other protected by her glove. One hand coated in a thick layer of dust and dirt, the other relatively clean. Her father had invented the gloves, as part of the anti-bending revolution. It seemed so long ago that she had faced her father and betrayed his ideals. So much had changed since then. Everything had changed. 

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching her tore Asami from her thoughts. She looked up to see Bolin, one of her best friends and fellow companion of the avatar. He, like her, was bruised and battle-worn. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Bolin asked, gesturing to the floor around her. 

Asami shrugged. “Sure.”

Although he was normally one of the chattiest of their group (rivaled only by Korra herself), Bolin fell silent. He quietly focused on picking the dirt off his fingernails.  
“So...” the earthbender sai, effectively starting conversation among them.

“You did really well back there.” Asami said. “With the lavabending and all. You saved our lives.” It wasn’t a lie. What Bolin had managed to do had saved her, Mako and Tenzin. Her friend’s newfound skills were a positive she could focus on. 

“Thanks.” Bolin smiled weakly, but his joy was absent from his voice. He was tired. They were all so tired. 

Asami took a deep breathe. They were going to be ok.


End file.
